Not a Boy But A Man
by Alma1
Summary: <html><head></head>One friday night is enough to change your life. Rated M for later chaptets.</html>
1. Chapter 1

.I had, what you could say, a normal childhood. I grew up in a small city, with parents that are still living together, still madly in love with each other even after almost 27 years of marriage and one lost child. Yes, I was supposed to be a baby sister. I found out about him by coincidance. Since I knew, I confronted my parents about it, discovered he was born with a weak heart and died not long after he was born and since then, there was an empty space in my heart that no one could fill. Or so I thought at the time.

In school I created a circle of people that I could call friends and that was what we were. A group of friend that protected and cared for each other since we weren't the most popular kids in school. We did what we wanted, what we thought was right and after a few years these people started to fill the space in my heart that was empty.

It felt great coming to your home town after a few years of intense studying and working far away from home. As I finnaly finished school only one thing came to mind. My home town. So I packed my bags, said goodby to the people I met and learned to care for and left. I learned that you can never love any city more than the one you grew up in.

At the age of 24 I decidet to start living my life since school was finished and only a job divided me from a life on my own. Scared of that I was. I always hoped that I would find someone while I was still in school. I wanted to skip the partying and the dating, afraid of rejection. I did have a boyfriend once. Long story short, I gave my all while he, gave nothing at all.

I always dreamed of geting my first apartment with the one I was ment to be for the rest of my life but life had other plans.

As my mother always said: "No one has ever ran away from their destiny and neither will you."

My parents greeted me at the airport. Tears ran down my cheeks and in that moment I realized how much I really missed them. But to my surprise, there were all of my friends too. Some of them were the same, some of them barely recognizable, specially the boys. Natsu and Gray grew a lot, but the same loving smiles were there. Lucy was as busty and cheerfull as ever but Erza seemed to have an serious aura around her that somehow suited her perfectly. Hugs were given, tears were shed and we were on our way home.

Once we arrived home they started making plans.

"We should go to the new pool place they made since you were gone Levy." Gray suggested.

"Or the new spa they opened up a few days ago." Erza spoke.

It was all like old times. Like nothing changed. But everything changed. All of us did.

After a quick meal and a lession from my mother how I needed to rest, we decided that friday night was the night to go out and celebrate the fact that I was back home. As we said our goodbys I promised to call first thing in the morning to go and grab some coffee.

As I stepped into my old room I realized how much I've changed. The pink color repulsed me and I made a mental list of what I needed to buy to redecorarte my room. But one place staied the same. The one small window that had a wiew of a few houses up and down the street. But that little spot needed change to. If nothing else the posters of bands I used to listen to had to go. As I sat on the little bench my father made me, I started feeling like I was right were I started. But I convinced myself that it was just a feeling. Even the neighbours changed. I remembered my mother saying how our neighbours passed away but she didn't tell me new people moved in. A black truck and a bike were parked in front of the garage but it looked like no one was at home

"Enoug h thinking Levy, get to work." I cheered myself and started putting my clothes where they used to be.

At the first break of dawn I got up. I couldn't sleep all night. Guess I'll have to get used to my old bed now I though as I got up and headed for the shower. My blue hair, that was down to my shoulders, was always a mess and there was no way to controle them so I put on a bandana, got to my phone and called Lucy. Looking at my phone I couldn't believe that I still had her number saved under Luigi. A small laugh left my mouth as I remembered how Natsu had a hard time remembering that Lucy was the name of his new friend so he called her Luigi instead. I wondered if they ever got together. They were obviously in love with each other but both too stubborn to act upon it.

I met up with Lucy within the hour since all the others were working. We got our coffee and decided to take a walk around town since so much has changed since I left. Well, nothing really changed in my absance, maybe a few new stores poped up byt that was it. I had nothing to say to be honest. I spent my days away from home studying and working and since I was not a social butterfly I never atended any parties or dates that I was invited to. It never seemed right. Lucy on the other hand had a lot to say. I listened about how everybody finished school. How Natsu became a firefighter, how Gray was on his way to become a policeman and how Erza is slowly becoming a lawyer. Lucy decided to open up her own hair salon and was doing her job quite well while I, on the other hand, had finished my school for an english teacher and for deciphering ancient languages but was not employed. She talked about how Erza fell in love with Jellal, a transfer student, and how they really had a chance to suceed but his parents moved again so he left with them. Since then Erza finished law school early and got a job at a law firm. How Gray never even tuched a woman, despite his good looks and Lucy shared her thought that he might be gay. I laughed my heart out. Ther was no way Gray was gay. I believed he was just too busy with his policeman carrer and that he was just waiting for the right one to give her his heart and soul.

"What about you and Natsu?" I asked her, since she spoke nothing about it.

"Well we did start dating, but then Lisanna came out of nowhere and took him right in front of my face.'' She said and looked down at her feet.

"And how come this Lissana person was not at the airport yesterday?"I pushed since I had a feeling she was hiding something.

"Well he broke it off with her since she went to Europe to study, but he never asked me out after that and we just staied friends."

"And since you love him friendship is not good enough."

"How did you know Levy?"

"I've known you Lucy for as long as I've known myself so I can read some stuff from your face." I answered, giving her a smile and a hug. A hug that she needed.

"I'm so happy your back Levy, I can finally talk to someone."

"Don't worry Lucy, we will be doing a lot of that, don't even doubt about it."I smiled an let her go.

The days flew buy while I changed my room and before I knew it, it was friday night.

Hope you like the story so far :-)

Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.


	2. Chapter 2

Remembering at the last moment that Lucy will pick me up at 9 o'clock at my house I quickly ran towards my bathroom. I set a personal record that day in fast showering. When I stepped out of the bath I remembered the main problem. What to, in the name of everything thay is holly, wear? Quickly throwing on some jeans that rounded my ass perfectly, a white top that made my not so big boobs look decent and a white bandana to control my hair. I had no time for make up, since Lucy was already ringing the doorbell, so I ran downstairs grabbing my only white wedges thet fitted me like a glove and opened the door just in time befere Lucy wanted to ring the dorbell again. Luckily summer was still in town so no need for a jacket.

The night passed quickly. Going to Erza's place where we drank, plaied games, laugh and mostly spent the time there remembering the good old days when we were in school with not a care in the world. I've managed to notice that Natsu was looking at Lucy more than usual, and than we, half drunk, managed to get to the new club that was opened up by a friend of Grays named Lyon. We got in throught the back door, avoiding the line that was in front of the club. It made me feel so special I could have given myself a high five.

The music was loud, the place crowded. Since we were all drunk we moved to the bar without any planing and I ordered a round of shots.

"Well this escalated quickly." I heard Lucy speak but couldn't understand what escalated.

"What happened Erza?" I asked lying on the ground.

"You did black out Levy." Erza said, surprised.

"You don't remember anything Levy?" Lucy asked and than slowly everything came back to me. Ofcourse I remembered, but it was all hard too remember with a massive headacke.

I drank the second shot of tequila and as I lowered my glass down on the bar I noticed a pair of red eyes from acros the bar. After a good look I realized that I was atracted to the man. Even throught his rough exterior, percings everywhere, a mean look on his face I could see the passion in his eyes and the promise of a good time in his smirk. At the end of the day, who was I to judge? I was the one with the natural blue hair. I smiled back, feeling flirty but another round of shots came and when I drank the liquor I looked up but he wasn't in his spot anymore. Feeling a bit sad for loosing the chance to flirt and at least a good night kiss I told myself no boys tonight. If I survived without a man for a few years now, I could live throught another night. Feeling a bit sick to my stomach from mixing alchocol I wanted to go the bathroom. As I leaned to my right to tell Lucy where I was going I felt a breath down my neck and a big hand grabbing my ass. And from there everything went wrong. I turned around, wanting to confront the stranger, but the stranger had his back to me and in a second he was on the ground, Natsu punching him like there was no tomorrow. I realized that as drunk as Natsu was he probably saw the whole thing wrong. He thought that the stranger was breathing down Lucys neck and went crazy. Jeaolusy, I thought, and a few seconds later I was being showed behing the bar by Lyon. Next to me were Lucy and Erza but Gray was nowhere to be found.

"Where is Gray?" I asked Lucy, shouting.

"Someone called the cops and Lyon took him to his office, a bar fight would not look good on his record." Lucy explained, shouting as well.

That did make sense. But I had to know what was going on, the fight did start in some way because of me. So I lifted myself from behind the bar and I watched the fight for a while. I managed to find Natsu and for the first time took a good look at the guy that grabbed my ass. Big, very big, and wide, oh so very wide that if he fell on me he could easily crush me like a bug. I took a good look at the long black hair on his back, the toned arms that were flying around and the next thing I saw was a beer bottle flying towards me. Lyon shoved me to the ground, but not fast enough so the beer bottle hit me in the head and I lost conceusness for a while.

"Levy, Levy!" I heard Lucy screaming, bringing me back from my memory.

"We have to go out, the police came and we have to stop them from taking Natsu to the station." Panic rippled throught my chest and I got up in one move but the headache made me take one step back. Looking up, Lucy and Erza were already runing towards the exit so I pushed the pain to the side and ran after them. While I ran I went throught the event once more, preparing myself to help in any way I could. When we got out there was kaos. People runing, girls screaming, some were even laughing and from what I could see, Natsu and the stranger were already in the police car. Lucy was already talking to the police officer but Erza kept pulling here away. I realized thay Lucy wasn't talking but was shouting at the officer and Erza kept pushing her away so thet they wouldn't get into trouble.

"Sorry sir, she is just a bit upset, we will come down to the station in no time." Erza calmly explained while Lucy was already crying. I hurried to their side and as I came the car drove away.

Erza calmly explained what happened so I turned around, stopped the first cab that passed and got in with Lucy and Erza following me. As we drowe up to the police station we managed to calm Lucy down but I begged Erza to wait outside with her, not wanting to complicate things even more or make a scene. Wich Lucy certianly would. I gave Erza my phone and ordered her to call my dad to come and pick us up. Erza just nodded, a bit surprised at how calm and collected I was, but I surprised myself too. I was the one that ran in circles when something went wrong. As I walked up to the front desk I felt my hands shaking. No time for fear now Levy, just ask what can be done for Natsu and go frome there.

"No other way but to pay bail miss or a sleepover."

"And how much would bail cost?"

"In their case it's 2500$ per person miss."

The officer was calm but I was loosing my mind. Luckily I remembered the savings that I had form my job and the savings that my parents had for me. That could easily get Natsu out of jail.

"I'll pay, tell me where can I make the payment."

"Bail for both or just one miss?"

"Both." I said withouth thinking.

It was my fault after all. And if this is the price to pay for my mistake, so be it. After filling out the paperwork and while the transaction was made I was allowed to go see the boys and tell them the grat news. After a series of doors that I had to pass with an officer I finally got to the prision cell where they were held. I didin't expect for them to be talking or should I say laughing theirs asses off. Both of them froze when they saw me.

"Levy, what the hell are you doing here?" Natsu jumped from his seat and came closer.

"I'm here to bail you guys out you idiots." And then I snapped. Anger filling every cell in my body, making me curse, scream and call them names that I usually never did. I was the peacemaker. Not the one that looses her cool this easily. Natsu took a few steps back and after I finished I looked directly at the stranger and took two stepps closer, reaching the cell.

"Come closer, mister ass grabber." I spoke.

He got up, almost rolling his eyes and that made me guess if I did the right thing by paying his bail too. Once he was on his feet I finaly got the chance to see him whole. And my knees turn to butter and everything in me twisted and turned, wanting his touch, wanting to be under him, feeling his weight.

"Levy McGared."I spoke as I offered my hand to him.

"Gajeel Redfox." He replaied and I felt the urge to jump his bones and do very sexual things to him. His voice was so deep and so rough that only his voice could make me go all weak and wet. Imagination went wild, picturing him naked under me, but I soon felt my cheeks burning so I collected myself.

What was this? This wasn't me!

He probably sensed what he did to me so he smiled that wicked smile of his and winked.

"I paied for your bail too, so tell me where you live so I can tell my father to drive you there." I spoke as calmly and as formaly as I could.

"I'm your neighbour." He replied casualy like it was not important.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't understan english Shrimp? I'm the one who lives across the street."

"Who are you calling shrim you...you...ugh!"

I turned around and marched out furry comepletly taking over me. And I was scared that Lucy would make a scene.

"Whats her problem?" I overheard Gajeel ask Natsu.

"She knows how small and thin she is, you don't have to rub it in you metalhead."Natsu answered, almost as angry as I was.

"Hey, who are you calling..."was all of the reply I heard befor the doors closed.

As I passed the front desk the officer stood up and informed me that the bail was paid. I just noded my head, felt sorry for wasting my money on that stupid neighbour and stepped out. Outside my father was waiting with Lucy and Erza, calm and collected as ever.

"Everuthing is fine." I spoke before Lucy could start with her 99 questiones.

"I paide the bail for both of them. Not long ago ther were kicking each others ass, and now they are the best of friends. It's amazing how 20minutes in a jail cell can change you."

My fathers eyes went wide rised an eyebrow and said: "So did you."

He knew the anger. He recognized it and so did Lucy and Erza so they just kept quiet. When the boys came out, still laughing, Lucy runed towards Natsu, and gave him a hug and a few moments later a kiss, not the peck on the cheek but a kiss with tongue and ass grabbing. Seeing my father blush and looking away I muttered:"Get-a-room and lets go everyone while we are still young." Trying to make my father comfortable.

I heard Gajeels laugh of aproval but ignored it. As much as the man infuriated me I still wanted to take him home and do a lot of things with and to him. Everybody was seated in the car and me and Gajeel were left outside.

"You get in the car and I'll walk home." Gajeel ordered but I would never, under any circumstance take orders from this guy. Unless we were in bed. Thatbwas a different story. So I walked to my father and told him I'll walk home with our neighbour and that we will talk later about it. That was an universal sign for my father that this was not the time or place for his questiones. He nodded and they drove away. I was still angry and badly turned on by the man standing behind me.

"Why did you do that Shrimp?"

I tuned around and looked up and then looked up some more and then there was the face that made me shiver inside.

"First of all, I'm not Shrimp, I have a name and second of all you are walking me home. It's the least you can do since I paied your bail and we are not that far, I could use a 45 minute walk." Not for stretching my legs but for controling the lust and I wanted to get to know this boyu better. He was no boy, that is for sure, more of a man than a boy.

"I don't remember asking you to pay my bail so I don't have to do nothing." He stated and didn't move his eyes from me. I couldn't let this opportunity get away from me. He was my neig

hbour but I had a feeling that he was not the neighbour-ish kind of guy.

"Fine, than I'll walk home alone." Hoping that my ass would make him come after me. I turned around and took two steps, than four and the fifth was supposed to be the step where men broke, so it was written in a magazine I once read. But I heard nothing. Taking a few more steps, hoping, but nothing. I only herd the cars from the highway passing by. After I counted to fiftheen I turned on my heel, prepared to give him a lecture on how to be a gentleman but I hit a brick wall. After opening my eyes I saw it was him.

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm not." His answer lifleless.

"You were walking behind me." I was trying to hold back the anger but it was slipping.

"You could say that." His answer dull as ever.

"So how do you define a person walking behind a person?" I could feel my cheeks burning up from the anger. What was up with this man? I can't keep my head together when he is near.

"I don't know what you call it but I call it walking home. Let me remind you that I live across the street from you and there is no other way to get there." He smiled, knowing he made an idiot out of me.

My face became a tomato and all I could do was look down and keep what pride I had left. I stepped aside, allowing him to leave but he staied.

"No whitty comeback?" He spoke after a few moments of silence.

I just turned around and started walking home. What an idiot I was. These weren't the middle ages. Ofcourse he wouldn't walk me home. I have to stop reading those damn books. After I made a few steps I heard him speak.

"Wait up shripm, we cant walk like this, someone might think that I am following you.''

The 45minute walk was not what I wanted it it to be. Not at all. First I was walking in front of him but because of his long feet he soon passed me. That made me angry, remembering the nickme and sped up, this time me passing him. If someone saw us they would probably think that our brains combined have the wight of a leaf. I passes him, he passed me and so on until at one point when I was passing him something stopped me. I looked at him, he was laughing and holdig my left shoulder.

"I think we are old enough to behave as adults, not as children, so lets just stop and walk as adults."

"Like you would know something about behaving." I snapped back.

I did a lot of that since I met this guy.

"I knew you still had it in you." Smiling a bit.

"Had what?"

"A whitty comeback. You are one interesting shrimp."

"Can you please stop with the nickname?"

"No shorty, shrimp suits you."

I just rolled my eyes, shook my head and started walking again. Wait did he just say I was interesting? Don't grt your hopes up Levy, maybe your just interesting because he can make fun of you.

"As long as you will call me shrimp I'll call you metalhead."

"Hey now no need to be offensive."

"I'm not, just telling you that until you don't stop, I won't stop."

He was quiet. Maybe he was thinking about it. I just hoped that this would stop him with the nickname.

"So, shrimp, I haven't seen you around, where have you been?"

"How do you know that?"

"Shrimp, will you please remember that I do live across the street."

"Oh, right, sorry I keep forgetting. I was studying abroad for a few years so I wasn't home."

"Studying what? Let me guess, English culture or something with art?"

"Dechipering acient languages and sings, but I do have a school finished for learning English and biology."

"I should have known that there was more than one school."

The conversation went on about my not so exciting life and some parts of his. How his mom died when he was born and hus father left soon afther that. His life was not the kind one. He suffered a lot while going from one foster home to another, never really finding his place in this world. After finishing school he found a job in a car repairing store, since he liked fixing what was broken. His boss opened up another shop in this town and sent one of his best men, Gajeel, to find new workers and manage the shop. Time flew by and before I knew it we were in our street. I knew that the goodby was closing in and saying goodby to Gajeel was the last thing I wanted.

"Why are you slowing down shrimp?"

"No I'm not, it's just..am..my feet hurt, that's all." I spoke, not even convincing myself.

I just kept walking and staring at the ground.

"This is it shrimp. We are here."

I kept silent, wanting to stay with him a bit longer but not finding the way to make him stay.

"Is there something so wrong on my face that you prefer the sidewalk?"

My head rised up looking once again at his beautiful face and making my insides turn with wantig.

"There is nothing wrong with your face, you have a beautiful one since we are talking about your face. Good night Metalhead." I spoke, mentaly slapped myself and left towards my house.

"Getting my ass kicked by your friend because I grabbed that perfect ass of yours wastotally worth it." He stated, slapped my ass, than turned and walked away, leaving behind a dumbfolded Levy.

Better something than nothing, I thought to myself, remembering how a few hours ago I was hoping for a good night kiss from this man.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. Sorry for waiting, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes I've missed, hope you enjoy!

Did he just? What was? What? How?

A million questiones twisted through my mind but not one answer came. As I slowly turned around to convince myself that this really happened he was already halfway across the street.

Well you mister Redfox, have a nice ass as well. A smile danced on my face while I walked towards my front door.

But once I saw them terror struck. I remembered that my parents were always waiting up for me and even looking through the window to see with who I came home. What it they saw the ass slapping?

Can't really camp outside so nothing else can be done but to walk in. Slowly I unlocked the door, slowly opened the door and realization hit me like a hammer over the head. I haven't committed some crime so that I have to lay low. I'm not breaking and entering, this is my house too, I don't need to be quiet. So I fixed my posture and started walking towards my room. The whole house was dark so I walked slowly up the stairs, afraid of falling down the stairs and causing too much noise. In a few steps I reached my room and just before I opened my door I saw the light coming under my bedroom door. Did I leave it on or were my mom and dad waiting inside? I opened the door and there was no one there. I forgot to turn off the light. I thought to myself that I hit the luck limit for today and hit the shower. After a long hot shower, that was hot mostly because of me imagining Gajeel kneeling in front of me with his head between my legs, I stepped out and realized there were no towels in my bathroom. Remembering I left the one from my earlier shower on the bed I walked into my room and stood there in utter shock. Looking through my window I saw Gajeel. And he was naked. He had a towel around his hips and one in his hand, drying off his hair. This was defenetly no boy. This was a full grown man with a body that many men dreamed of. Soon, I found myself walking towards the window, my legs doing that against my will. He came closer to the window too. The minute I came to the window I realized that I had goose bumps all over my body. Looking down I saw that even my nipples were erect. Just looking at his perfectly shaped body, ans his wide shoulders I was breathing like I ran a marathon and my heartbeat was ridiculous. I knew in that moment that I wanted this man in every possible way you can have someone. Looking up again I saw that he was still standing there, a smile on his face from one ear to the other, gave me a thumbs up and closed his curtains.

Could he be a bigger ass? Did he just close the curtains? Did he just decided that he doesn't want to look at my naked body anymore and just walked away? Am I that gross? And why am I still standing at the window butt naked? Quickly I closed mu curtains and sat on the bed, wrapping myself with the towel that was still a bit damp. Stupid Levy. Can't you see the difference? He is so sexy, so gorgeous, so handsome and so unique and there was I. A small and petite girl, no boobs, a decent ass and blue hair. Sure he didn't feel the same way.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my mom's voice calling my name. The headache came and it came strong. It felt like something was crushing my skull. Somehow I managed to get out of my bed, put some pj's on since I fell asleep naked and headed down.

"I'm sorry Misses McGarden, I'll come back later, she is probably still asleep."

I stopped where I stood. Are you fucking kidding me? After the incident last night he had the balls to come into my home? I'll give him a piece of my mind.

"Oh don't worry dear, she will be down in a minute, just sit here. Tell me, where is that lovely girlfriend of yours with the dark blue hair I met that day when I brought you the pie?"

They were sitting in the living room, dad was at work. Wait what? A GIRLFRIEND!? No wonder why he closed the curtain. But why the ass grabbing then? Did they get into a fight and wanted to cheat on here? Oh that piece of shit.

"Oh Misses McGarden.."

"Don't Misses me, call me Leah."

"Oh, ok, um..Leah, that is actually not my girlfriend, her name is Juvia."

Ooooooh but if they live together, something must be going on between them.

"Huh, sorry, I thought since you live together."

"No, no, she is my co-worker that just dumped her boyfriend and needed a place to stay until she got on her feet. That was the story a year ago. Time passed so she just staied since I can't do the cleaning and she can't cook."

"You are such a nice kid Gajeel.. LEVYYYYYYYYY!"

"Yes mom I'm here, no need to shout!"

"Sorry honey but our neighbour came to see you and you were taking so long..."

"It's ok mom, can you make me some coffee?" I smiled at her and moved my eyes towards the kitchen, trying to make here leave.

Her cheeks went red, realizing what I wanted.

"Yes honey, I'll be right back with your coffee. Do you want some too Gajeel?"

"Sure, black, no sugar, thank you."

I took a seat on the love seat, wanting to keep my distance from him. I was still angry with him for yesterday, embarrassed, and my headache was not getting any better. I was not in the mood for crappy excuses and seeing someone feel sorry for me. Yes I was a fool for believing that a guy like him could fall for a girl like me but everyone can make a mistake every now and than as far as I know. I looked at him, not feeling one bit guilty for what I did and he looked back. No smile, no smirk, no wink no nothing. He was just looking. It felt like he was checking in what kind of mood I was. A few moments passed and my mom brought us our coffee.

"So kids, how did you meet?" My mom asked as she took a seat next to Gajeel flashing us with her perfect white teeth. She looked at Gajeel, who gave her a gentle smile and then looked at me. The glare she received and the slight movement of my head from left to right made her realize she was not in the right place or the right time. At the same moment she got up, face red again, and muttered something about forgetting to turn off the coffee machine. My eyes moved with her body, the same glare still on my face and once she left, I met Gajeel's eyes with the same glare.

"What the fuck shrimp, scaring your mom like that."

"Why are you here metalhead?"

I cut him of, seriously looking at him and not moving my eyes from him. He was taken aback, not expecting from me to be so direct.

"So there is a serious side to you too. You are not just a playful and a nice girl that has witty comebacks from time to time. There is actually some spunk in you."

"What there is, and what there is not in me is none of your business.'' Well I did want him in me so...

"Why are you here Gajeel?"

He effortlessly put an envelope on the coffee table and took a sip of his coffee.

"What is that?"

"The bail I never asked you to pay."

"So if you never asked, why bring me the money?"

"Since you just came home you probably don't have a job. All the savings you had you probably spent them last night, so I wouldn't feel good if you walked around without any money because of me. I feel like I robbed you."

"You didn't steal from me so take your money and if you don't have anymore questions you can leave."

"Shrimp please, take the money I won't be OK knowing..."

"You know what Gajeel, stop it. I don't need you to feel sorry for me. Since when are you my financial guardian angel? I decided to pay your bail because it was my fault that the fight started. If I haven't flirted back you would have stayed where you were and none of this wouldn't have happen." I told him off, tightly holding my cup of coffee and looking him straight in the eyes the whole time, my headache intensifying.

Silence fell between us again. With what I could see he was angry, entertained and aroused? Seeing the lust in his eyes, the same lust I saw last night at the club, I suddenly felt like a pray. Like he was the predator and I was his dinner.

He leaned closer to me and said:"If you don't want to take the money then you have to come to dinner tonight, I'll cook."

This guy was really something. Going from one extreme behaviour to the other. I kept quiet, not really sure what to say. Did I want to have dinner with him? Yes. Did I want to get food poisoning? No, hell no. I already felt like I was poisoned.

"Why can't we go to a restaurant?" I would have felt safer in a public place.

"I've worked in a restaurant for a few months, you don't want to know how they prepare food."

"So no other choice but dinner at your house?"

As he finished his coffee he just gave me a nod and stood up.

"8 o'clock and don't be late." He smiled, gave me a wink and started walking towards the doors. I got up and followed him to the door since my parents told me that this was the right thing to do as guests are leaving. He opened the door, took a step on the porch and turned around and said: "I loved the show last night." Than he turned around again, leaving me completely in shock and all I could manage was:"And I don't like your white pants!" His laugh was unusual but he kept on going. And there I was, looking at his ass again as he crossed the street. Dejavu much?

"Ohh Levy, dinner? Did he say dinner?"

I sware to God she came out of nowhere.

"Mom, it's just dinner, don't make a fuss about it." I answered, turning around and aimed for the stairs that led to my room.

"Now wait a second young lady, you still have to explain yesterdays behaviour. And what is this envelope?"

"He didn't take it?"

"Who Levy?"

"Our neighbour mom, do I have to draw everything? All of this is because of him. I mean because of me!"

And so I went on, telling the story to my mom, leaving out the naked staring contest, while standing on the stairs. She st, in the middle of the hallway, and listened carefully. She knew me too much so I didn't even try to hide how much I liked this guy. He was the only person that was able to bring out the bad side of me. And I needed the bad side. Now more than ever. I can't stay this good, nice, quiet little girl. He came into my life just in time to shake me up and make me face reality before it was too late.

"So will you go to dinner tonight?" She asked again.

"Yes mom, I will, it's not like I have a choice, I like this man too much."

She gave me a gentle smile and only said:"Be careful honey, don't let this one break you like the previous one did. Trust your heart. Trust your instinct. Oh and one more thing, he is a great cook." And walked into the kitchen.

She was right. I never listened to myself. I always bowed to others, even when I knew it was wrong. But not this time.

As I opened the door of my room I looked through the window, hoping to see him. But the window was empty.. Taking a few steps closer I saw his front yard and I saw him sitting into the car and driving away. A little voice in my head said that he went to the grocerie shop to buy the ingredients for dinner. Or there was something he had to do at work. Just like any other girl would do, I grabbed my phone and called Lucy. Nothing can calm a girl down like a good talk over coffee.

"I knew you liked him!" Lucy was pale and obviously hung over but the news was so good that she got over the hangover quickly and regained some color on her face.

"Well, what is there not to like." I answered, not really knowing what to say.

"Oh Levy, you must be in love if you can't see how he is a total opposite to you. In looks, behaviour and character. You know what they say, opposites attract." She almost sang the last part.

"Love? Seriously Lucy, love? Do you think so low of me?" I was really hurt. "I know what love feels like Lucy, I've tried it once. And this is not the same."

"Not every love is the same Levy. The way you felt with that idiot was different. Fast and blind. This one will be slow and you will see everything."

"Lucy, are you still drunk?" But she was right. I got over the first love when you love blindly and do everything it takes to keep the love alive. I have to play differently this time around.

"And what will you wear to dinner?" She asked and my heart stopped. And again with the what to wear craziness.

"I don't know."It was more of a question, accompanied by my hands covering my face and tilting back a bit, expecting the wave of insults coming my way.

"I knew it. But you know what I say, every excuse for buying new clothes is a good one." So she grabbed my hand and we went shopping. Luckily, the bartender, Mirajane, was not new to this explosive behaviour Lucy showed so she just waved back and told me not to worry. I knew, she kept and open tab for us, so our last stop will be the coffee shop to pay our debt.

As I came home it was already 5 o'clock. Only 3 more hours until dinner with Gajeel. I bought a whole new outfit just for the dinner. From matching underwear to a new bandana for my hair. Matching underwear. Dear God. I was never the matching underwear type od girl. And I was not the type to wear skirts. What was I trying to do? Seduce this man or just eat dinner? I should just put some sweatpants on and a loose t-shirt and that's it. But remembering his body, how he looked like a sex god, I decided that tonight was the night to get that sex god in bed. Yes, I am not leaving his house until I am fully satisfied.

Standing in front of the full length mirror on my door in the black laced boxers and a black laced corset I started doubting if I wanted this. Scared as always. Doubting yourself as alway. I gave myself a smile and a nod. No more hiding, from now on I get what I want. And if I want a naked Gajeel under me than that is what I will get. And it was 7:50pm, I didn't have time to change. So I put on the black skirt that went down to my knees and had black leather lace at the side. Quickly threw on the plain dark blue button down shirt, the black wedges I've been wanting to buy for years and a thin lace bandana I bought today.

Did I look sexy? Yes. Did I feel sexy? Not even close, but I hope that this will work. My desire for that man was becoming uncontrollable.

"Where do you think you are going young lady?" My dads voice came from the living room as I was putting my wedges on.

"Oh dear, not now, she will explain everything tomorrow." My mom jumped in.

"Just wait a second, I think I heard that one before."

Their laugh filled the house. Not knowing if they were laughing at me or at some private joke they had I just said a quick goodnight and closed the door behind me. As I was standing on my porch I noticed that in Gajeels house two rooms were light up. Did he make dinner for his friend that lived with him too? If he did, I overdressed. A lot. This was supposed to be a casual thing, not dinner and a night full of sex everywhere and in every possible position. Yes, my imagination went wild and Lucy didn't help with taming it. As I walked across the street, what seemed like forever, my heartbeat fastened and my palms started sweating. Wait, since when did my palms sweat? Reaching the door I started to loose my breath and when I lifted my hand to knock I heard voices.

"Juvia, you were supposed to be outside by now!"Gajeel was screaming on the top of his lungs.

"I know Gajeel, but the hair drying took longer than I planned, I'm sorry!" Answered a voice from upstairs.

He was throwing her out for the night because of me? I instantly felt sorry for saying yes to dinner.

"Oh, you must be Levy!" My head snapped up, I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear her come down the stairs and opening the door, and saw Juvia. A stunning beautiful young woman, with breasts that made Lucy look like an flat tree and beautiful dark blue hair. Just beautiful.

"I'm Juvia, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Juvia." As I answered, the girl gave me a hug, stepped back, looked at me from my head to my feet and screadmed:"You idiot, you are unredressed!"

"Just let her in Juvia and go and meet your Fullguster or whatever he is!" He was screaming by the end of the sentence.

"Fullbuster." Juvia corrected him. "And I'll bring him home one day so that you can meet him."

I could swear that a pot full of wather feel on the kitchen floor.

"He may be rough on the edges, not being a social butterfly and all, but give him time, he is worth it." She almost whispered and left.

As I entered the house the first thing I noticed was the smell. I have no idea what it was but it smelled delicious.

"Turn right shrimp and no need for taking of your shoes." His voice guided me.

Entering the kitchen, that was made in a black and white color I saw Gajeel. His back to me. His hair in a low ponytail. Standing if front of the stove top. My insides were melting already.

"Hello!" I greeted him.

"Take a seat shrimp, I'll be done in a minute.

I took a seat at the isle in the middle of the huge kitchen and watched Gajeel elegantly move frome one side to the other side.

"Sorry about Juvia, but she was late for her own date."

"So this is a date?"I blurred the words out, regretting them immediately.

He froze in his place and stood there for a few seconds. Well great Levy, only you can manage to ruin the evening before it even started.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok." He said, turned around and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Silence fell as he was finishing dinner and my mind drifted away. Remembering him standing behind the bar. The piercings on his arms, the ones on his face...how painfull it all must have been.

"Shrimp, eat!" His voice shook my daydream.

"Oh, sorry, lost in thought." I smiled gently and grabbed the fork that was in front of me. embarrassed I looked down, seeing a portion of food that could keep me full for 3 days. But remembering that I haven't eaten all day I started eating. Being a very bad cook I only recognized spaghetti. Everything else was a mystery. But it was very good. The more I ate, the more I was hungry. I had a feeling like everything melted in my mouth and found it's own way into my stomach.

"So what were you thinking about?" He sat next to me and tried to start a conversation. But since I was this hungry I only lifted my hand and waved him to wait.

"That good?" He asked,very surprised.

I just nodded. I couldn't do anything else. While eating I made a few moaning sounds and I hoped he didn't hear them. If nothing else, I have to keep this man in my life because of his cooking. After I was done I took a deep breath and allowed all the food to sink in and closed my eyes. As I breathed, calming my stomach because of the overload in it, he cleaned everything. When I opened my eyes not one pot or pan was visible, only an empty glass in front of me.

"Want something to drink?" He asked as he saw me open my eyes.

"Do you recommend anything?" I asked a bit too seductively.

"Well we could have a glass of wine, but how you looked like this morning.." he gently shook his head and continued "I don't want to see you so messed up ever again, so we will just have some water."

Does this count like caring? He stood up from his seat next to me, walked over to the fridge and took out two bottles of water. He put one in front of me, ordered to drink and he opened his and took a few sips. I looked to the left and up, and watched his adam's apple move as he drank the water. Could he be any more sexy? That defined yaw, broad shoulders, the plain black sleeveless shirt that was clinging to his torso almost too tightly, the white pants that were up because of his wide hips..wait did I just say white pants? Again? Not every girl can pull off wearing white pants, but a guy, no way. And wearing them while cooking.

"Drink." He ordered again.

"I can't. I'm ate too much, even walking will be a problem."

Before I knew it, he left his bottle on the kitchen isle, spun the chair I was sitting on and lifted me like a bride. I automatically put my hands around his neck. Feeling his rock hard body against mine I stated feeling the twisting and wanting in my stomach again. Some kind of heat rushed over me and I bushed. As I lifted my head up, his red eyes locked with mine and his lips parted slightly. I did the same. The waiting for him to come closer and kiss me was killing me. I started breathing more deep than usual, the air was just not found and then he said:"Grab the two bottles, we are moving to the living room."

I needed a quick reality check. Who was the idiot here? Me, who imagined everything or he, who kept missing the sings that I threw at him like rocks. I slightly turned and grabbed the two bottles with my left hand. As he walked I could feel the muscles on his torso move and flex and yes, he was made out od rock. As he sat me down on the couch I left the two bottles on the coffee table and leaned back. He sat next to me and silence fell upon us again. I was starting to get worried. Was this the end of it? Is this how it ends? Last night when we couldn't talk I would have sold my soul to the devil for some more alone time with him and now, when we had the chance, I freeze up. Nothing to say nothing to ask. This was really getting very bad and very awkward. As I started to make up reasons for leaving he spoke.

"Fuck it." And grabbed me by my legs and pulled me so that in a few moments I was sitting in his lap. On instinct, I put my right hand around his neck and my left arm on his chest. What was he doing? As I lifted my head to see what was going on his eyes were already closed and moving towards me. I melted when his lips touched mine. Feeling those soft and demanding lips I started kissing him back, encoding the feeling he gave me. The safety I felt around him. How I could tell him anything. How he was a friend, a lover and everything in between. His right arm traveled from my knees over my thighs and made me want him even more when his right arm hugged me around the waist and brought me even closer to him. He gently squeezed my ass and I opened my mouth to suck in a deep breath and in that moment he pushed his tongue in and licked mine. The making out intensified and I grabbed his face with both my hands and sat in his lap so that we were facing each other. My skirt jumped up to my hips. Slowly I grinned up and down his shaft that was getting bigger with every passing moment. His hands found a way to my ass and after giving each cheek a gentle squeeze he pulled me even closer and that was when I felt his full-grown member beneath my own swollen, wet and willing woman parts. I allowed my hands to travel over his defined torso, grabbing every part of him that I could and slowly tangled my fingers in his hair, grabbed the hair at the back of his neck and gave a gentle nudge. His head fell back, over the couch, and I found myself some new skin to kiss. I started with gentle kisses up his neck, and while I kissed him I kept grinding my folds over his shaft. Even with our clothes still on, this man was making me want him more with every passing second. His hands found the first button on my shirt and slowly opened my shirt, revealing the black corset. His eyes went wide and he froze.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked, fear in his voice.

"I've wanted this since the first time I saw you at the club so stop interrupting me."

I pulled him up and he went directly to my neck. His lips on my neck were overwhelming but once he set my boobs loose from the corset and started playing with my nipples I lost all control. Every brush of his finger over my nipples, every brush of my sex over his got harder, more demanding and I felt like I was getting close to my orgasm. My head fell back, allowing the pleasure to take over me but he got up.

"Where are we going?" I asked after a few steps.

"Up to my room, so that I can give you what you want." He quietly whispered to my ear, making me shiver in his hands.

In the middle of the stairs a low "fuck" escaped his mouth and he started running up the stairs. Shortly after that I heard the front door open. Shoving my head in his neck, wanting to hide myself, I kept quiet until we've reached the room. As the door closed I heard Juvias moans. No way, this was not happening. We stood there, in the middle of the room, neither one of us really sure what to do. To continue what we started was too late, the moment was ruined. Trying to act like we didn't hear them was not an option either, Juvias moans were getting louder. I realized that there was not much that we could do but he still held me in his hands, his member still ready to get release. After a few moments he let me go. I slowly slide down his body, feeling every inch of him, again. As my feet touched the ground I looked up and anger was the only emotion displayed on his face.

"I'm sorry.." I apologized, somehow feeling responsible for the ruined night.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. I've told her enough times to stop bringing that Fullguster guy home but she just won't stop. This is the last time she did this. I'm packing her bags first thing tomorrow morning."

"Do you mean Fullbuster?" I asked him and I realized that Juvia was sleeping with my childhood friend Gray. The one that Lucy believed was gay. How long were they a thing? So he was hiding her from us this whole time. Why would he do that?

At first I thought that Juvia was loud in bed. But that was no it. The noise was getting closer, not louder.

"Is Juvias room on this floor?" I asked Gajeel while I was panicking.

"No, why?" He looked down on me with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess they are coming upstairs."

"No way!" He faced the door. "If I can't have sex in my room, no one will."

I saw him cross his arms, turn around and waited for the two lovers to burst in. As he continued his monologue on how disrespectful she was, how she never acted this way until she met him, I realized that whatever was going on I didn't want any part of it. I tried helping once but at the end of the day I was the one guilty of everything so no, this was not my problem to solve. The two lovers were still getting at it, clothes tearing, moaning, cursing and I felt jealous. I could have been doing those same things with Gajeel right now! Soon I realized that I was still half naked and since Gray and Juvia were headed into this room I might as well look decent. So I pushed my skirt down and started taking care of my shirt. As I reached the button between my boobs his hands captured mine. I looked up and asked a quiet "What's wrong?". He just shook his head, put my hands to the side and started buttoning my shirt. Watching his large hands manipulating such small objects was very pleasing. Cute actually. How he blushed when the extra small buttons were too little for his big hands. How he tilted his head to the side, trying to get me dressed. I grabbed his hands, since I saw that his patience was disappearing.

"No Levy, let me do this. I should have known that I wouldn't be able to resist you. I should have told Juvia to not bring that man here. Especially not tonight."

I knew that he felt bad for the night ending like this but seeing that disappointed look on his face shook me to the core. How guilty he felt. I couldn't resist my emotions so I stepped closer and hugged him. Leaning my head on his chest I heard how fast his heart was beating.

"It's ok Gajeel."I spoke into his chest.

He slowly and awkwardly hugged me back because of the hight difference and kissed the top of my head. Squeezing me even more I felt like he wanted to put me inside of him somehow. Was this a sign of how much he cared but didn't know how to show it? After a few moments I realized that the sounds stopped getting closer.

"Are they doing it on the stairs Gajeel?" I asked, not moving away from him.

I felt his body tense up and I took a look at his face. He let me go and walked towards the door. He put his hand on the door knob and stood there. After a few moments he let go and turned around.

"You look."He said.

"No way, that is a good friend of mine outside, having sex. I do not want to have the real picture in my mind. Are you crazy?"

"Well than I hope you don't have an hour, since when they are finished they will go to sleep."

"No way!" Sure, I don't have an hour but staying the night was not a option. My phone was downstairs so I can't even lie to my mom about where I am.

"So shrimp? What is it going to be?" A devilish smirk on his face.

"It's not like I have a choice." And defeated, I sat on the bed.

"You are going to spend the night here?'' Shock obvious on his face.

"What do you want me to do you idiot?" Here he goes with his mood swings again.

"I don't like being trapped in my room so I want you to go and look if they fell asleep on the stairs."

"No you idiot, my imagination is already going wild, I don't need memories of the real scene in my head."

"Oh, so you are thinking about how they are having sex, right?"

"No, not imagining them!" This conversation was making all the wrong turns.

"Who then?"

"If you could be less dense for just a minute you would know who. I understand that you are occupied with your mood swings but if you would pay attention you would have seen by now how attracted I am to you. Even I don't know why! So no, I'm not imagining them having sex, I've been imagining you under me since I first saw you!"

Since there was no way to storm out the room, I turned around and walked towards the window, wishing I never came here in the first place. This man is a too big of a stress cause and I don't know if the sex will be worth all of it. Looking out the window I wished I was home now. I could have stayed the night here and explain to my mom what happened when I came home. I trusted here like a friend and we talked about everything but I knew how worried she would get. So I had to go home. Since this would be the second time I was waiting for him to come after me I already knew that it was not going to happen. So I took a deep breath, turned around and walked by him and opened the door. And there they were. Arms and legs tangled on the stairs, different body parts showing but sleeping like babies. There they were, sleeping on the stairs and they were more comfortable there than I was in a room with Gajeel.

"Thank you for the dinner." I whispered and without even looking at him one last time I left the room. Moving past them was hard. But since I am so small I managed to pass and not wake them. I didn't hear the doors close so I guess Gajeel was still standing at the door, watching. A quick left turn into the kitchen to get my keys and phone and than I will be saved. Finlay having everything I own with me, minus some pride, I almost ran for the front door. Once I was out of the house I was relieved and I slowly crossed the street. As I was standing on the sidewalk, looking at my parents house I knew that this was the last place I wanted to be. So I decided to gor for a midnight walk.

Randomly crossing streets I made a few circles around our closed block. There was about 15 houses in each block and we were secured with a iron fence twice my size. So in the past few years nothing bad happened and I felt really safe here. My mind was concentrated mostly on Gajeel but I thought about finding a job, living with my parents until I get my first paycheck and then moving out. I had to do something. No matter how much I changed my room it will always have the vibe that a little girl lived in it. I was 24 years old, it was about time I started living my life. After I settle in, I will find someone semi normal and start a family. But having kinds with Gajeel was not a bad idea either. He would be a great father in time. No, I have to stop this. This was stupid. This was what made me the child I didn't want to be. Fantasizing and wishing for things that would never come true. Going on midnight walks to clear my mind. My mind should have been clear by now. If that man wanted me in his life he would have came after me every time I walked or turned away. This was supposed to be a one night stand and I, as stupid as I am, wanted to make a fairy tale out if it. So childish. Being very angry and disappointed with myself I walked towards our house and went in. Closed and locked the front door behind me and went into the kitchen for a glass of water.

"I'm guessing the night didn't go as planned." My mom really knew how to push my buttons. I just stood there, my back to her, fearing I'll vent my anger on her.

"Honey, you have to give him some time, he's not as bad as you may think."

"So now your an expert on all things relating Gajeel?"

"I've talked to him a few times while you were away. Do you really believe I would allow you to date someone with his looks? He has danger written all over his face. But I know him a bit. Not the open book type for sure but these kind of people mostly keep all their emotions inside, never showing them. And they never chase after anyone. We live in a world where if you like someone you will stick around. No one will beg you to stay, especially not Gajeel. He probably lost so many people that he is used to people walking out on him so it doesn't bother him at all. He is 27 years old honey, he knows what he wants."

"Keep tomorrows newspaper on the kitchen table." I told her with a flat tone.

"Why?"

"I'll start looking for a job tomorrow and in time move out. I'm sick of being a child and always waiting for things to fall into my lap. First I believed that Gajeel would be the one to teach me or maybe show me how to be strong and independent but I was wrong. So good night mom, I'll see you in the morning."

She just stood there, probably shocked by my attitude. She was expecting a heart to heart but I had enough of those and having the same conversation would not get me anywhere. As I walked into my room I looked through the window. Not because my mind wanted to. I guess I wanted to see him one last time. And there he was, sitting on the floor with his back to the bed and his head between his hands. Was he worried about me? Probably not. Why would he? I'm just a failed attempt at a one night stand. Maybe Juvia and Gray were having a second round and he didn't want to hear any of it. I lifted my hand, wanting to go through his hair with it, but I hit the window. I felt like I was loosing something and I felt like crying. But how can you lose something you never had? As I was saying my mental goodbye to him, his head moved and his eyes caught mine. Those red orbs shaking me once more. He stumbled to his feet and stood at the window. Waving his hands he showed me to stay and that he will be back in a minute. And then he was gone. Minutes passed and he was still out of sight. Suddenly an I'm sorry sign popped up on his window and a phone number was written below. What to do now? I reached my phone, dialed in the number and sent him a text message. Fearing that the sound of his voice will break me.

_What now? _Just these two words. He didn't deserve more.

_I'm sorry Levy, I reacted really badly. I should have never told you to take a look, I was out of line. This is my house, I should be having everything under control. Could we do this one more time?_

_Why?_ My stomach was doing circles but I wanted to stay cool and collected.

_I like you._

Well well. Now that I've got conformation I have no clue what to do. I looked through the window, shocked. My phone rang again.

_Don't look so shocked, I would have never made out with you or cooked for you if I didn't like you. Please Levy, give me one more shot._

_Fine, but I will let you know the details in a few days, I have some stuff to do._

_Ok, it's a date._

Wow, now he admits, how nice of him. I turned around and closed the curtains. For once I was the one that blocked his view.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone!

Up until now I've gained some followers, some encouragement and some criticism. And first I would like to thank each and every one of you for your time and words. So, thank you :-)

Obviously english is not my frist language so I apologize for the mistakes and if I don't fix them you can remind me of them.

I recently went from fanfiction reader to fanfiction writer. I always hated waiting for the updates but now I understand why updates always take so long. Life does come in between so I don't want to set a date for when I will update, because I really don't know when it will happen.

So, I hope you enjoy the story and I'm looking forward to your comments, good or bad :-)

Chapter 5

So I laid there in my bed, utterly confused. What do I do with this man? Let him in? Leave him out? The good and bad things added up and I knew couldn't make a decision based on his mistakes. Everyone makes them. I wanted to let it go, let time fix everything. But I was not that kind of person. I had to know everything. Down to the last detail. Know every possible reaction so that I would know what was the next move. How someone might react. But he was a book I started reading. So if I wanted to know how this would end I had to stick to the book and read it until the last chapter. A part of me hoped for a good night text message but this was no ordinary man. He had his ways. Strange ways indeed, but I hoped I would get to know those ways.

Before I knew it, my alarm clock went of and it was sunday morning. The past two days were an emotional rollercoaster but sunday was the day to lay back and rest. So I got up, took a quick shower and headed down for my morning coffee. My mom was already up and about and since she heard me coming downstairs my coffee was already on the table. Coffee and the newspaper. I remembered my words from last night and decided to go through with the plan. I couldn't live forever with my parents. So I sat at the table, took a sip of coffee and started reading the news. Political wars, poverty, economic problems and some extraordinary people. This was the everyday routine for newspapers. And finally what I was looking for. I went through the list of apartments that were available but nothing really popped out. But an english teacher was needed at my school so I thought why not apply? The day was looking better already.

"So your mom was not over reacting last night, you really are planning to leave us." The strong and realistic dad was before me. I knew the look. The look that was hiding so much emotions. He will be supportive with my decisions, he always was, but the look on his face was breaking my heart.

"Not in the way that you are making it look like dad. You know that this would have happened eventually." I tried reasoning with him. It worked every time. Until now.

"No, my little princess is not leaving her home. I will not allow it. You are loved here and here you will stay. Here, with us, yes, here, home, this is where you have to be."

"Dad, please, try to understand, I have to go and try living..."

"This is all because of our neighbour isn't it. He said a few nice words and now my little birdie want's to fly out of its nest. No, I won't allow it."

"It's not because of him. Well it is, in some way, but not all of this. Since I met him I realized I do have to start making a life of my own. Everyone is. Look at my friends dad, some of them are getting ready for a job and most of them are already working. I can't live here forever and live off the money you guys give me."

"Yes you can. I will even give you much more money if you need it, just say the word and I'll..."

"No she can't darling." And here comes mom to the rescue. "You know that every bird eventually has to leave its nest, so stop with the drama. And it's not like she is leaving today. So calm down."

"But Leah, she only 24 years old, she's, she is..."

"She is a grown woman Michael, and our job here is done."

Well this was a family moment. Not many children get to see this. The father sitting down, the mother standing behind him, squeezing his shoulder and both fighting back tears.

"And even if she ends up with Gajeel, you know he is not that bad. Remember all those times he helped you fix things around the house. How many times he fixed our cars. And the dinners he cooked and brought them over. We spent some time with him, and you will lie if you tell me that he didn't get under your skin just a bit."

"Wait, what? Dinners? Car fixing? What are you talking about mom?"

"Remember the night we brought our family album out? We laughed so much but once he left I felt really bad, remembering he never had a family of his own." My mom bowed her head.

"Yeah, he was happy for us, but you could see the empty place in his eyes. How he wished he had the same life as you did Levy. I guess he could be a good match for my little princess." He took my moms hand in his own and tapped it a few times. Somehow I was left out of the conversation but I still had so many questions. Family album? So he saw me when I was little. Little and naked. On no! I can imagine my mom telling him all the embarrassing stories that only parts of them were captured on film.

Silence fell upon us. So much happened while I was away and they never said a thing. And now, Gajeel knows much more about me than I thought he knew. And that was how he knew I was his neighbour.

"So you guys are telling me that Gajeel already knows most of my childhood history, that you guys know him quite well and that he would be a good match for me."

"Yes!" Both answered at the same time. They were so proud and happy but I was confused as hell. And I didn't have the time or the will to think about this. It was sunday, a day to relax, not to get yourself worked up about something that you should have known a long time ago, but your parents didn't tell you and only they know why.

But I would never forget myself if I let this go. And in that moment I knew that this couldn't wait. So I grabbed my phone and texted Gajeel.

_"Be in front of my house in two hours."_

_"Ok. What should I wear?"_

_"Anything but those white pants."_

_"Are they that bad?"_

_"No, but you might get them dirty. See you in two hours."_

I had nothing big in mind. Just a simple picnic in our local park. Some sun and some green scenery to calm the nerves. I really needed to talk to this man. He knew so much and I knew too little. Since we were leaving after lunch I asked my mom to make some simple mini sandwiches in case anyone got hungry. And a small cooler with a few bottles of wather. Keep it simple girl, the more you complicate, the greater the chances of failing are. Finlay not worrying what to wear I put on some jeans shorts and a plain white t-shirt. And just like a clock, after two hours the doorbell rang. I picked up the basket from the kitchen and slowly moved towards the door. And there he was. In black sweatpants and a gray t-shit that floated around him like it was a cloak. He took a good look at me and nodded. Looks like he realized where we were going. The picnic basket probably gave it away.

"Wich park?" He asked, not even saying a hello.

"I get the feeling you are not up for this." I needed to be honest with him.

"Picnics are really not my style, don't really see the appeal in them, but for your sake I'll give it a try." He answered, smiling.

"You can decide wich park, since I decided what we are going to do."

"Well then, hop into my truck, we can't get there on foot. I mean, we could go on foot but it would probably take an hour to get there."

"Lead the way." I smiled back at him and relaxing a bit, knowing that things could be worse, but they weren't.

The drive was 30 minutes long and we barely spoke. But it was my fault. I couldn't stop looking at him. How confident and laid back he was while driving. How his arms flexed and how he sometimes bit the right corner on the inside of his lower lip. I've never been to this part of town, but I was not surprised. I did have a driver's license but since I paid for my school I never bought myself a car. I just used my dad's car when I needed it.

"I discovered this place the first week I got here. I got lost on my way to work. Being a man and all, I refused to look the address up on the map or just ask anyone for directions. So I sat down here, just for a few minutes to calm myself, and out of nowhere it started to rain. And that is how I met Juvia. She saw me jumping into my car so she jumped off her bike and hopped into my car." He spoke after he parked the car.

"Well that is a nice story about how you met your roommate." I smiled, the story was really a nice one. Since he kept looking out the front window I calmed him with a 'it's not going to rain' promise and he got out. We took the basket out of the trunk and he pulled a blanket out of nowhere.

As I looked at the blanket I blurred a 'not your first time' quietly as I could but he explained that he had it in his trunk since he bought the car.

"You never really know when you will need one." And then he winked and closed the trunk.

I felt so ashamed for my little jealous comment that my cheeks turned into tomatoes.

"Come on Shorty, I see a nice spot under a tree." His voice shook me from my embarrassment and made me move forward.

We laid down the blanket, and sat there, just staring at a few couples that were making out on almost broken benches. I got the feeling that this was the kind of place boys brought girls to have sex with them. Gajeel probably had more class that this.

"God damn it, this is one of those sex places isn't it!'' He almost screamed and started looking around.

"Well it could be, since everyone is making out." I teased him. It was obvious that he was new to this.

"You wanna leave? This is getting awkward."

"No, lets stay. This place is obviously special to you, not in the sex kind of way, so don't let horny teenagers spoil it for you. Just try to ignore them." I really enjoyed his embarrassment and I was planning to take full advantage of it.

"So my mom and dad told me how much you helped them while I was gone. Thanks for everything." I looked to the left to see his beautiful face and was surprised how close he was sitting. Our hips were almost united.

"I was just trying to be a good neighbour. But they really got under my skin in time. They were that kind of parents I always wanted to have."

He turned his head and now we were looking at each other. His voice was filled with so much honesty and his eyes were so gentle, despite the red color. I was mesmerized. His beautiful and flawless skin. I wanted to gently brush my hand over his face.

"You just saw their good sides. And I hope they didn't talk much about me."

"Well they did. A lot." My blood went cold.

"What did they say?" I screamed at him.

"Enough to make me want to know you. Meet you in person. Be a part of your life."

Where did this sincerity come from? I was taken back by his comment.

"This probably sounded like I was stalking you but I promise you I was not. You were one of those great persons you see on a TV show that you want to have in your life. As a friend or anything. Just you being here is enough. Your parents talked a lot about how you always put others before yourself, how you sneaked out from the house to feed a lost duck. A lost duck Shorty, a lost duck. Most people wouldn't even notice the poor thing."

I was the one who needed to know more about him. Not the other way around.

"And then I saw you in the club that night. I just knew it was you. And you were the most beautiful thing I saw in my life. Seeing you flirt back made me want to just put you up on that bar and have sex with you right there and then. And blind every single person who saw an inch of your skin. You are my ideal woman. Character and looks. But I had to take it slow, since I had no idea if I would be enough for you."

He broke the eye contact and bowed his head between his legs.

"I hope this somehow explains my weird behaviour when I am next to you. I want to know more, get to know you more, but I'm afraid I'm not good enough."

"Now why would you think that?"

"Take a good look at me Levy. I'm not the typical handsome type of guy."

"And how do you know what my type is?"

"I have no idea, but there was no way you would be into me as much as I am into you."

"I don't have a type Gajeel. I just need someone who isn't going to hide what he feels and someone who can talk to me. Not just listen. But have a real conversation. Character before looks. And if you want to know, I do find you attractive and handsome. No, you are not the typical handsome guy, but you are one of the most beautiful people I have seen." Speaking my mind is a great thing that I learned once my ex left me.

His eyes met mine again and felt the urge to know more.

"So now it's your turn Gajeel."

"My turn for what?"

"You know so much details about me and I know so little about you. I want to know more."

"Like what?"

"The piercings. Tell me about every single one."

So he finally smiled and started talking. He knew that we were not going to move anywhere if I didn't know as much about him as he knew about me.

"Well, I got the three studs above my eyebrows at the age of 18. I was camping alone in the backyard of my last foster home and it somehow went wrong. The flames burned my eyebrows and since I had no idea they would grow back I went and got them the next day. That was why I was kicked out of that foster home. The two studs on each side of my nose cover a scar I was left with after falling from a snowboard. The two studs under my lower lip were a bet. My friends teased my because of my other piercings and at the end of the day we made a bet. So on my 22 birthday I got the studs under my lower lip. I once had 5 piercings on both ears but I removed them since in time everyone had them. And the four studs on each arm is for every friend I've lost. 8 of them were driving to my place to drink a few beers and watch a game but a guy fell asleep while he was driving. All of them died the same night."

What started as a cheerful topic that made both of us smile, ended like this. Now I wished I never asked him.

"I'm sorry for you loss Gajeel."

"It happened 4 years ago. The last year there was a living hell. A living hell I created. I always thought that people were looking at me, blaming me for their deaths. And I do feel guilty, up to this day, I never stopped blaming myself. So luck striked when my boss decided to move me to another town. That story you already know." He smiled. "Or do you want to hear it again."

"No thanks, but I am curious, how do you manage to live with the guilt? I wouldn't be even able to get up in the morning."

"I did that at the beginning. Once I was up, I managed to hide from everyone for a while. But that didn't last long. And not long after that my boss came up to me and offered me a job here. And since I moved, I realized that I can start fresh. Be who I want to be. Back in my hometown I was the orphan whose childhood friends died because of him. Here I could start fresh. You don't forget, you just learn to live with it. Deep inside I know that my friends would have never blamed me. And they would keep telling me to move forward. So I did."

Silence fell upon us once more.

"Feel better?" I knew that talking helped. And it was something worth listening to. Not like Lucy's ramblings about Gray being gay.

"I kind of do." A weak but sincere smile on his face showed.

"Well if you ever need an ear for listening, I'm here." And in that moment, I have no idea way, I tapped his knee.

"I'm guessing you brought some snacks in that basket."

He leaned back and brought the basket in front of us. Feeling his hand touch mine brought back memories. Memories of last night.

"Look Gajeel, I do want to have sex as much as you do. But we have to get some things straight here. I understood last night like a failed one night stand. Am I right or am I wrong? Tell me, what do you want from me."

He froze in place, my question caught him off guard. He was quiet for a few long seconds but he spoke just as I was about to.

"I want a lot more than that Shorty. A lot more."

"So let's agree on taking it slow. I really don't want to rush into this and then mess everything up. I really starting to like you as a person, not just a sex object."

After a short laugh he looked at me, grabbed my head and slowly pulled closer. My breath came in shorter than normal and the more I looked at his lips the more sure I was I wanted him to kiss me. So I closed my eyes and allowed myself to enjoy this moment. His lips touched mine and it was just like the first time. Soft and demanding. I gladly gave in and allowed our tongues to engage in a battle of dominance. And just when I was ready to let him win he captured my lower lip and gave it a small bite and a soft pull. After that I was gone. Nothing that happened around me mattered. Just him. My hands were already all over his body. Touching what they could reach. After I got to know his abs once again I moved my hand towards his hair. Slowly I tangled my fingers in his soft hair. As he reached for my breast I remembered that we were in a park in the middle of the day so I broke the kiss and rested my forehead on his.

"I would love to keep doing this but this place, is not the right place for what will happen, if we don't move somewhere more private."

"Shorty, I really don't understand you. You want to take it slowly and now you're implying that we move somewhere else to finish what we started. Now you tell me, what you want from me."

Well he got me. Just like any girl I wanted everything. I mean, I want it in a particular order, but when he gets this close I forget my plans and only have one goal. Sex. Just pure, hot, steamy sex and I wanted it immediately. But how to explain it to him.

"I just know I want everything Gajeel. You and everything that comes with it. The good and the bad. So let's please leave this place, I won't be able to think straight until I see you naked."

He slowly kissed my neck a few times and once he reached my ear whispered "my kind of girl."


End file.
